


First Night Home

by AnonymousOmega



Series: Daddy's Little Omega [5]
Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Grooming, Niece, Orgasm Denial, Scent Kink, Scenting, UNCLE - Freeform, Uncle/Niece Incest, a/b/o dynamics, cum, heat - Freeform, mentions of manipulation, mentions of past trauma, omega - Freeform, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousOmega/pseuds/AnonymousOmega
Summary: After introducing Ally to her new pack, Vernon takes care of his mate's heat.





	First Night Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story does contain sex between a minor and an adult. I have used every tag warning I can think of. If there is one I missed that you would suggest, please tell me. I apologize now, but you have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one in this story is real, the four characters are not in any way based off of real people, no one was hurt in the writing of this. It is not based off of any real events that I know of.

Ally was nervous as she waited for some of the members from her new pack to arrive. She was with Vernon on the couch, but he was letting her sit sideways in his lap so he could hold her to him, his arms securing her to help make her feel as safe as she was. They used their time waiting to randomly scent each other again, or rumble and purr their contentment to one another, and every now and then they would share a tender kiss that reassured her she was making the right decision in leaving her childhood home.

Her heat was still there, teasing Vernon's nose with its honeysuckle scent, but he paid it no attention as he soothed the worries in his omega's mind. He would take care of her needs if she needed him to; right now though, she needed him to keep her calm since she was about to be around two new pack members during a vulnerable time. Luckily the pack home wasn't too far of a drive from her father's home. He wasn't pleased with the stressful situation he was about to put her in, even if he knew it was for her own good, but he had to get her out of this house before his brother came home. Unfortunately that meant moving her now, rather than waiting for her heat to fade away.

He scented the top of her head with a low rumble and smiled when she swooned softly before purring again. "James and his mate Charlie will be here soon." He whispered as he exposed his throat to her when she nuzzled the column of his throat. "James is an alpha, Charlie is a beta, figured it would be best for you to only deal with one more alpha right now."

Ally scented his throat and placed a soft kiss there before she looked up at him. "You guys have a beta in your pack?" She was surprised by this, because even though her school taught her pack dynamics, her father had said a real pack only had alphas and omegas because betas couldn't be used for breeding and would only wind up a useless mouth to feed.

Vernon gave a look that Ally couldn't read, but he still nodded. "We do. Charlie isn't the first beta the pack has had before either, and she certainly won't be the last."

"But Daddy said...I thought betas were useless in an actual pack…?"

A look of understanding flickered across his face before Vernon shook his head and gave a half frustrated, half disbelieving sigh as he cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb over her skin while kissing the tip of her nose. He smiled at the way she wrinkled her nose and giggled.

"My brother was a damn idiot." He shook his head and let her tuck her head under his chin again. "Betas are very useful, especially Charlie. She manages the finances for the pack, helps us keep track of expenses and profit as well as the house bills, and lets us know if something looks off so we can try to figure out what happened. She's also the pack medic. She's working on teaching Cole--that's Russell's mate--how to help out with any medical stuff. Cole's a sweet little guy, and he just wants to help out. Everyone has a use Ally, and once we get you all settled--and have your father's training broken out of your system--we're going to see what we can find for you to do."

"Like cooking and cleaning?"

Vernon softly stroked the back of her head with a soft rumble. "Omegas can do more than just cook and clean. I bet a smart little omega like you could do anything you set your mind to." He lightly tickled her side as he praised her, and he chuckled at the giggles and squirms he caused before he stopped. "But we all agreed we want you to focus on getting better before we have you do anything."

At his words Ally curled into him. "Do they… Do they know-"

"All I told them," he gently cut her off as he gave her a squeeze, "was that there was an omega abuse case and we needed to save you. I did tell them we're bonded, but I wanted to leave it up to you what you tell your pack mates and when you tell them."

Ally nodded as she went back to her relaxed state in his arms, despite the flames licking under her skin at how protective and perfect her mate was. Having such an attentive and loving mate was stirring her heat up again but a horn honking outside quelled the fire and she slowly stood up from his lap. When Vernon stood behind her he turned her to face him and cupped her face, kissing her so tender and soft that her new fears slowly died down as well. When a knock at the door broke them apart Ally and Vernon shared a smile before he left her by the couch for now, and went to the door, opening it to reveal James and Charlie, who both lit up when they saw Vernon.

Ally watched them all greet each other, both alphas hugging and slapping each other on the back before Vernon turned to Charlie and gave the beta a welcoming hug as well. Unlike when her father was around other alphas, even ones he claimed to be fine around, he always stayed tense and threw off his scent to seem like head alpha. But these two alphas smiled easily at one another and when Vernon had hugged Charlie all James did was look away from the two and beam a friendly smile at Ally, that she managed to shyly return. It was all so confusing for her, because even though her school had taught her pack dynamics, her father had told her that even in a pack alphas never trusted each other with bonded mates, but at the same time it was heartwarming for her to see such close pack mates. Before she knew it Vernon was coming back to stand by her side, giving her his closeness as a comfort, as James and Charlie moved further into the house.

"Charlie… James… This is Allison, she goes by Ally." Vernon said as Charlie moved closer to her new pack member, head slightly ducked to show submission, and smiled at her while holding her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Ally." Charlie smiled more as Ally reached out and shook her hand. "Finally, another girl in the pack," she giggled, "maybe we can give these guys a run for their money."

Ally relaxed more at the beta's friendly nature as they let go of each other's hands and Charlie returned to a neutral stance. "It's nice to meet you too, both of you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too little one," James said as he stayed in his spot, keeping his body language neutral as well, but still held his hand out, letting Ally decide if she wanted to be closer to him or not. He remembered how Cole had been skittish at first when he was brought around, so James decided to use the methods he had picked up during Cole's recovery for this new omega.

Ally moved forward, away from the safety of her alpha, and shook James's hand briefly before she moved back to her mate's side. She inhaled the scent coming off of him and calmed some more; she still couldn't believe everything was okay. She may not have known at the time it was happening, that the affection her father had given her was actually abuse, but now that she knew that her own flesh and blood could hurt her like that, she was feeling a little uneasy around the stranger that had no ties to loyalty with her, no reason to behave other than the alpha at her side.

"Did you love birds get everything packed up and ready to go?" James asked as he directed a smile at Vernon, who was rumbling softly for Ally.

Vernon nodded. "We left the boxes in her room so they could keep as much familiar scent as possible to help for the rest of her heat."

"Always were the brains of the operation."

"Damn straight." Vernon said with a chuckle before he kissed Ally's temple, gaining her attention. "James and I are going to load up the vehicles so we can get you out of here. Have a seat and get to know Charlie, when James and I are done we'll get you on out of here."

\-----

It was a few hours later, after all the proper introductions to her new pack mates, and dinner since lunch had been missed during the move, that Ally and Vernon finally walked into his room for the night. Almost as soon as the door was shut Vernon wrapped his arms around his omega from behind and nuzzled her shoulder with a low rumble.

"So proud of you Allison," he mumbled against his mark before he placed a soft kiss to the wound that was healing nicely already. He smiled when she purred softly and leaned her body back against his. "You did so good with everything today."

"You're proud of me?" Her voice was soft and sounded like she was a little confused as she asked the question.

"Of course I am." He replied as he rubbed her stomach softly. The simple action wasn't as sweet and innocent to her heat and instincts as he had meant for it to be, and it spread a warm tingle through her limbs that had her scent increasing for her alpha. "You went through a big change today, part of which was meeting your new pack, and you did it all while you were in heat. Baby I have every reason in the world to be proud of you right now."

"I like them," she said as she turned around in his arms and scented the column of his throat when he exposed it for her with another low rumble. She gave little kitten licks up to his jaw and nuzzled there before she gave a small nip that had him groaning for her. "Like my alpha more though…"

"Hope one day we'll say something else to each other…" He smiled softly at her as he drew her closer. "Do you have any idea how good you smell right now Allison?"

"Hopefully good enough for my alpha to claim his omega again?"

Vernon smiled as he rubbed her lower back softly. "Are you sure you want that right now? You've had a big day sweetheart."

Ally purred for him and increased her scent as she nuzzled his throat and pressed her body flush against his. "I want you. I want you to make me feel good, like you did when you claimed me… Alpha, my mate, please help me with my heat."

Her words helped ease his worries about if she could handle intimacy after everything, and having not really slept a full night yet. She had been awake the whole day before he showed up, and only took a nap before James and Charlie showed up. She needed rest, but if she needed him right now then he would do what she needed him to.

He brought his hands up to gently cup her face and made her meet his gaze. "Need you to make me a promise Allison… If you need me to stop at any point you tell me. I'll understand, especially right now, if you need me to stop. Do you promise?"

Ally's heart felt like it skipped a beat in her chest as she stared into her mate's eyes and nodded. "I promise Vern, I'll tell you if I need to stop."

"Hold you to that beautiful." He said with a smile before he dipped his head and captured her lips with his, emitting another rumble for her as he heightened his scent for her.

Ally's mouth moved against his as her arms came up to wrap loosely around his shoulders and she moaned softly at how heavy his scent was getting for her. When his lips parted and his tongue teased along her lower lip she opened her lips for him and made a noise that was mixed between a whimper and a moan as she accepted his tongue into her mouth and met it with her own. The feeling of their tongues dancing in her mouth had a warmth spreading lower as her body picked up on what was happening. She sighed into the kiss as his hands rubbed down her sides to her hips and drew her closer.

Vernon groaned at the feeling of her being pressed so close against him. His mouth left hers as he kissed a hot trail down her neck, making her whimper when he found her spot and sucked a bruise into her skin. "You make such beautiful sounds Allison," he murmured against her neck before he nipped her spot softly. "Need to get you out of these clothes…" He grabbed the hem of her shirt and drew it up until he lifted it off of her, discarding it before discarding his own shirt as she undid her bra. He kissed along enough shoulder as he removed the straps and let it fall to the floor. He growled softly as he took in the sight of her exposed breasts, her nipples already erect. "Damn Allison… So lucky to have you as my mate."

Ally blushed at his seemingly endless compliments and slipped out of her leggings and her panties, leaving her completely bare to him. She made her way to his bed, glancing over her shoulder at him as she swayed her hips with her steps. "How do you want me Alpha?"

"This is about you love, tell me how you want me to take care of you."

Ally stared at him for a beat--her father had always decided how they were going to fuck, and now the decision was up to her--before she looked at the bed and then back to her mate. "I want to see you when you knot me."

"On your back it is angel," he said as he shed his pants and boxers, letting her see that he was at half mast before they had really started. He moved to the bed as she laid down and once she was situated he crawled onto the bed.

Instead of immediately crawling between her legs he surprised her again by gently taking a leg in his grasp and kissed an invisible trail up to her knee where he nibbled softly, smiling at the giggle he got from her. "I always want to hear that," he rumbled softly as he kissed up her thigh, nibbling softly on the tender flesh. He grinned as she worried her lip between her teeth. "Right now though, I wanna hear my girl moaning for me."

Ally gasped and laid her head back as he licked up the middle of her folds. "Vernon…" His name was a whisper before she did moan for him as he took his time exploring every bit of her folds that his tongue could reach. His moans vibrated against her flesh, made overly sensitive by her heat, and she pushed herself up against his face with a needy whimper. "Alpha please, want your knot," she whined.

Vernon chuckled softly and sucked on her clit. The result was her bucking against his face with a shameless moan that made his cock throb with his own need. He circled her swollen clit with his tongue as he drew her thighs onto his shoulders, allowing him to pull her drenched pussy closer to his face. He cupped her ass and kneaded the soft cheeks as he continued to suck and lick her clit, nipping it as well when she whined for his knot again. When he could tell she was getting close to her orgasm he gave one last lick before he stopped--he rumbled in his self pride as she sobbed at being denied her orgasm--and let her legs down before he wiped his face clean of her juices.

Ally had been so close to cumming, she could feel it _right there_ but he had stopped, and she had nearly screamed. But then his mouth found her skin again as he placed tender kisses on her abdomen, and something inside her warmed at the attention he gave to where her belly would eventually grow with his pups. She looked down at him and played with his hair as he kissed and nuzzled her abdomen as if she already carried his children, and somehow it was the most erotic, but non-sexual, thing he could have done. He rumbled softly against her belly and it had her body producing more slick to entice her mate as the vibrations seemed to echo in her core.

Vernon looked up at her and placed one more tender kiss above her navel before he crawled up until he was level with her breasts and latched onto a sensitive bud. Her moans filled his ears again as he suckled on her nipple and reached between them to pump his cock a few times, just needing some relief, before he nestled his length between her slick folds and groaned at how it felt to be surrounded by her wet heat without actually being inside of her yet.

Ally gave a breathy moan as she moved her hips, sliding her pussy over the ridges of his veiny cock. She tugged on his hair as his attention went to her other nipple and he gently held her nipple between his teeth, repeatedly flicking his tongue over it. "Vernon please… I need you so bad."

"I promise Allison, I'll take care of you baby." He moved his hips, sliding his cock back and forth between her lower lips, groaning against her breast. "Just need to get your body more receptive to my pups before I give 'em to you. Still want my pups in your belly sweetheart?"

"Oh god yes," she rushed out in a breath. She moaned as she pushed her hips up to meet his movements, her pussy leaking more slick all over his cock. "Want my mate to breed me."

Vernon rumbled loudly as her words stroked his own fires. "You're going to look so beautiful all swollen with my litter Allison." He sucked her nipple back into his mouth as she trembled at his words. He continued to slide himself back and forth along her slit, and when he felt her getting close again he stilled his hips and listened to her sob again.

"Alpha please!" She begged and tried to reach between them to put him in her pussy herself if she had to. Her hand didn't get far before he grabbed it and pinned it gently above her. His velvet grip sent a thrill through her body and even though he hadn't touched her in any way sexual she moaned as if he had. "Please Vern… Please, I'm burning up alpha."

"It's okay baby, your alpha will put out the fires soon enough. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She answered quickly and tried to grab him with her other hand, only to moan again when that held was held down as well. "Oh god…"

Vernon nuzzled her neck and kissed the mark he had left on her skin, rumbling as he did so. "I know what you need angel. There's a method to my driving you mad, I promise." He kissed her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth to join hers in a sensual dance inside her mouth.

Ally melted into her alpha's kiss, and didn't fight to get her hands free. Instead, she curled her hands so she could stroke along his hands until he released them. Once they were free she tangled both hands in his hair and tangled her legs with his, needing more contact in at least one way since he wouldn't give her just what she needed yet. She purred for him as he changed the angle of their kiss and increased his scent for her as much as he could, making the heat in her body flare up more as her pre climax tension loosened as well. She let him kiss and caress her, and every now and then, when his hand came between them to stroke her belly, she purred louder for him and trembled under his coaxing touch.

When he finally reached between their bodies again he could hear her breathing pick up as her anticipation sky rocketed. He broke the kiss and stared into her heated gaze as he finally, _finally_, guided the head of his cock, that had been steadily leaking his pre all over her pussy, to her entrance and sank into her warmth.

Something deep inside of her burned hotter at how intimate the moment was between them and even as he was still sliding into her she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in all the way, still keeping her eyes on his as they both moaned when he bottomed out inside of her. She broke their gaze to nuzzle sweetly at his jaw with a soft, pleased sigh. "My alpha…"

"All yours omega," he responded as he stayed still, enjoying the way her pussy quivered around his entire cock, seated so deep inside of her. "All you'll ever need from now on." He slowly withdrew his cock until only the tip remained in and then slowly slid home with a deep rumble and a groan.

"Yes," she agreed in a breathy moan as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and cupped the back of his head with the other to draw him in and give him a slow but very hungry kiss that he returned with the same intensity as she put in.

When he finally began thrusting it was slow and deep as he took his time building her back up. He moaned into her mouth as she fucked him back and grazed her nails over his shoulder and back; as he moved she worked her pussy for him, wanting him to feel as good as he was making her feel at that moment. He broke the kiss and bent his head down to tease a nipple with his tongue and teeth while the other massaged her neglected breast, thumbing over her nipple.

Ally pushed her chest up into his ministrations and squeezed his hips with her thighs. "Vernon… Oh god, so good to me alpha."

"Just wanna make my omega feel good baby." He took to shifting his hips mod thrust, hitting her with a new angle each time. "Better you feel, the harder you cum for me, the better the chances of me breeding you up Allison."

She moaned as he hit a new spot inside of her, sending a spark of pleasure through her whole body, added to by his words. "Wanna have-oohhh fuck… Have your pups… Make me feel good alpha, get me pregnant." She gasped and then gave a drawn out moan when he began adding more force behind his thrusts. "Fuck yes, harder alpha, please…"

Wanting to listen to what his omega said she needed, Vernon thrust harder into her and his compliance was rewarded by her pussy tightening around him as she moaned louder for him. "That's it 'mega, tell me what my mate needs."

"Need you to claim me, ruin me! Make me yours! Show everyone who I belong to!" She cried out in between his hard and deep thrusts as he gave her what she needed. She chanted his name over and over as if in prayer as he grabbed her hips and rutted into her as her walls began squeezing harder around him. "So close alpha, need your knot!"

Vernon growled as he gave himself over to his alpha side and did as his omega had been begging. He kept thrusting until he felt her clamp down as she cried out loudly from the intense orgasm he had been building her up to finally washed over her. As she spasmed and squeezed around him he sank in as deep as he could just in time for his knot to finish swelling and lock them together as he bathed her womb with his seed. He groaned into her shoulder as she clawed at his back, caught up in her pleasure and the feeling of her alpha pumping her full of rope after rope of hot cum, her walls milking his cock desperately as she rode out her orgasm.

Ally's body lurched under him and she cried out in surprise when his hand shot between them and his fingers found her over sensitive clit, rubbing fast and relentless circles over it. She panted and moaned, squirming beneath him at the unexpected attack from his digits. Her daddy had never touched her so soon after making her cum and it was too much for her. Her nails dug into his back as her hips stuttered beneath him until she arched under his body when a second, even more intense orgasm seized her. She screamed his name as she milked his cock even more.

Her alpha moaned at everything he was getting to feel during her second orgasm and grinded down against her with another moan, broken by his pleasure when she gave his cock an extra hard squeeze. "Oh fuck, Allison," he groaned as the squeeze drew another spurt of cum from his body. "That's my girl, take my pups, let 'em grow in ya." He reached between them and rubbed her abdomen as his cock did its final twitches inside of her. Her moans and soft whimpers calmed down when he rumbled for her and continued to stroke her stomach. "They'll be safe in there."

Ally gave a weak nod as she panted beneath him, exhausted from the intense everything he had given her. "Keep 'em...safe… Your pups… Gonna keep 'em safe for my alpha."

"That's right Allison," he whispered softly as he kissed her forehead. "My mate, my pups…" His hand glided from her belly to her breast, cupping it as he lowered his head and kissed around her nipple. "Can't wait to see these grow with their milk." He sucked softly on her nipple, earning a weak moan as her legs fell from around his hips. "God you're perfect for me… I'm going to give you as many pups as possible angel. Gonna keep you happy."

Ally held onto Vernon as he held her to him while moving them so they were laying on their sides. She scented his neck and chest, swooning softly as he rumbled for her and held her close. "You'll be an amazing father for them."

"And you'll be an amazing mother…" He tucked some of her sweat-soaked hair behind her ear and as his mouth found hers in a tender kiss, his hand found her stomach and caressed it softly as he thought about the lives they could make together. "We're going to make such beautiful pups 'mega… And we got all heat to try for them. Gonna soak your womb so full of my cum that implant of yours won't stand a chance. You're gonna smell like pups in no time."

"You really think so?" She asked as she looked up at him, a relaxed, satiated smile on her lips.

"Soon as my knot can go down I'm getting up and slipping a plug in you, let my cum stay put until you wake up tomorrow." He rest a finger under her chin as he smiled down at her. "Until we get you to a doc to get that thing removed I'm going to do everything in my power to give you a litter of pups. Course if I manage to knock you up while you still have it in you you're never hearing the end of it." He chuckled as she giggled at him. "Would be a good sign for us though, would show how fertile we are together to beat an implant. Could mean that you and I are going to produce some good, healthy offspring."

Ally smiled more as she listened to the way he spoke to her, nothing at all like the way her father had spoken to her. She reached down to rest her hand over his on her belly and rested her forehead against his; when he saw her leaning in, he leaned down slowly to meet her halfway and smiled as they both closed their eyes and let themselves think about the pups they wanted while enjoying the intimate moment with each other. She couldn't have been happier than she felt in that moment, talking with her mate after he made love to her, making plans to ensure his seed took root inside her body one way or another, and then having such an intimate moment with him after. This is where she belonged, not with her father but with her pack and her mate, and nothing could ever make her believe any different.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest with you guys. I have two endings for this, and this is the first one. It was intended to be the last one, but the other one has been banging around quite loudly in my head ever since ai started on this one. It's actually the reason this one took a minute to get around to because I had to get my mind back on track. I don't know when it'll be written, but I'm hoping you'll keep an eye out for it.
> 
> Thank you so much for the reviews and the kudos that you all have given. They're nice little rays of sunshine for my dark mind.


End file.
